Bandana Dee for DeeLC!
by Hypernovaguy64
Summary: I made a little story showing you why we need Bandana Dee in Smash Bros. If you agree with this story, vote for Bandana Dee on the Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot!


Bandana DeeLC

It was a Friday. (T.G.I.F) Two weeks after Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Dee defeated Magolor. Surprisingly, not one of them needed rest. Especially Kirby. He had his share of the Sleep Ability. Anyway, the four warriors were lying in the courtyard at Castle Dedede. Kirby was sipping Maximum Tomato juice, Meta Knight was just finishing up his book he never got to finish, (thanks to Magolor crash landing a few weeks ago) Dedede was practicing his his inhale and hover ability,and Bandana Waddle Dee was ordering his fellow Waddle Dee workers to clean up the castle. Everything was back to normal, it seemed. No demonic flying space jesters, no deadly fire-breathing dragons. Kirby slurped up the last of his Tomato Juice and sighed. He hated it when his so called "Friends" betrayed him. Then again, once he saved the universe, he felt so satisfied, knowing he could sleep without a bloody eyeball dripping over his shoulder.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Kirby, you know on one can understand yo gibberish!" Dedede puffed with his southern accent. "I oughtta have you thrown in prison for playin' mind games on yours truly!"

"Sire, he's only a baby." Bandana Dee approached him. "Don't be like that!"

Dedede turned towards his second in command. "Be like what?"

"Well you know... pushy. Rude. Er... disrespectful. Ignorant. "

Dedede looked up to the sky with a disturbed face.

"I don't know what's weirder." He began. "The fact how Kirby has a mouth but can't speak, or the fact that you don't have a mouth but CAN speak!"

Bandana Dee sighed and turned towards Kirby.

"Sorry Kirby. The King just doesn't have that special Kingly charm."

Kirby frowned at Bandana Dee as if to say: "Yeah. I noticed."

"Well, Meta Knight." Bandana Dee began as he waddled over to the masked warrior.

He was standing on top of King Dedede's fountain. How he could accomplish that, Bandana Dee had no idea.

"How are you?"

Meta Knight just stood there, staring up at the sky.

"I'll... take that as an O.K."

Suddenly, a Waddle Dee charged into the courtyard. He ran to King Dedede, jumping and waving his arms frantically.

"What you won't?" the King asked.

The Waddle Dee had a letter in it's right arm... er... nub. Dedede took the letter and opened it up.

"What is it your Majesty?" Meta Knight asked.

He jumped down from the fountain and walked past Bandana Dee as if he wasn't even there. Bandana Dee was shocked. Was he NOT a living being? The Bandana-wearing Dee walked over to King Dedede, who seemed to be shocked as well. Bandana Dee, not knowing what all the fuss was about, looked inside the envelope. Inside, were tickets. Not just any tickets, however. Tickets to Super Smash Bros.! Kirby leaped with joy.

"POYO POYO POYO!"

"You said it pinky!" King Dedede exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Bandana Dee yelled. "Tickets to Smash!"

Kirby hugged Bandana Dee and Bandana Dee gave Kirby a pat on the back. This was Bandana Dee's dream. He always wanted to compete against other Nintendo characters. Link, Fox, even PIKACHU! He was a pretty big Pokemon fan.

"Well don't just stand there your Majesty! Bring out the tickets!"

King Dedede pulled out the first ticket. Kirby's name was printed on it. Next, King Dedede pulled out Meta Knight's ticket. Meta knight's hand slipped through his cape, which was wrapped around his body, and took the ticket slowly. King Dedede, without hesitation, snatched his ticket out of the envelope.

"HEH HEH HEH! Time to get Smashin'!" He cried out.

"GIMME MINE GIMME MINE!" Bandana Dee practically spat.

King Dedede shuffled around the envelope. He frowned, then looked again... and again... and again... and again.

"Huh. Looks like those were the only tickets there."

King Dedede's joy turned to mere disappointment. Kirby sighed and slowly walked over to Bandana Dee. Meta Knight closed his eyes and muttered something to himself. Out of all four of them, though, Bandana Dee was hurt the most. He really enjoyed the adventure he had with his pals. Finding Energy Spheres, watching Kirby swing his humongous sword, eating every 5 sec. He didn't want that to end. He didn't want the 3 to go off again and get left behind.

"How can this happen?" Bandana Dee said quietly.

However, his voice started growing louder.

"I had a chance. Didn't I travel the world with you all? Looking for 120 Energy Spheres? Wasn't I the one that helped you all beat Magolor AND Magolor soul? Wasn't I the one that had to carry the King's fat behind for 2 hours?! No offense your Majesty."

King Dedede turned away, agitated. "None taken. Seriously though. I was hopin' you would get in. It would be mighty fun to watch you go all fighter-like with Mewtwo-"

"MEWTWO?!" Bandana Dee howled.

Not only did he not get invited, but his childhood hero was going to be there! It was too much. He had waited his whole life for an invitation, and he was rejected, with his dreams taunting him! He fell face first to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes and flooding the ground. Kirby's eyes welled with tears, as well. He was sad that his friend didn't get in. Meta Knight went back to stand atop the fountain again, thoughts filling his mind. King Dedede walked by Bandana Dee towards his throne room. He stopped for a moment.

"Bandana Dee?" He asked.

Bandana Dee looked up from the ground.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it." Dedede stared at him for a while, then smirked. "There still some hope for you. Just wait a little longer. Have hope for DLC."

With that, the King walked away. Kirby approached Bandana Dee last. He gave the small Waddle Dee a pat on the back and a sad, depressed "Poyoooo."

Kirby, still upset, then took a big puff of air and floated off. Bandana Dee lied there, still weeping. Why couldn't he be in? He wasn't just a generic character. He had power that leveled Kirby's for crying out loud. Cracking a planet in half in Megaton Punch? Teaching Kirby HIMSELF how to use the Spear Ability? Taking part in the Magolor battle? He was more than just a joke boss. He grew since he first battled Kirby. Plus, he really didn't understand the generic argument. By that logic, Yoshi is a generic character. He came from a race of Yoshi's just like him. However, Yoshi did great things. He deserved to be in Smash Bros. It really was no different from Bandana Waddle Dee. Finally, if he got in, wouldn't he be the first Smasher ever to use a spear? He could bring in so many possibilities to the roster, but why wasn't he chosen? It just didn't make sense. He sat and cried a little longer, when he heard Meta Knight jump down from Dedede's fountain and walk over to him.

"You have a great power, my friend." Bandana Dee heard Meta Knight say with a deep and masculine voice. "Reasonable skills accompany that power."

Bandana Dee looked up to the mysterious star warrior.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be going to the Smash Bros. tournament?" Bandana Dee stammered between tears.

"Yes. Though I feel I should tell you this." Meta Knight began. "When Magolor first came to Dreamland, I knew I had to help Kirby and King Dedede repair the Lor Starcutter. Little did I know, that a brave Waddle Dee would help us repair that ship, and defeat him as well. Not only did I learn that Waddle Dees can fight with Kirby, but the next time an extraterrestrial being journeyed to this planet, you would help bring peace to this world. You are the King's second in command, but you are also a brave fighter."

Bandana Dee looked at him in awe. At least Meta Knight took notice of his fighting skills and adventuring personality.

"Wow. Thanks Meta Knight. That makes me feel better."

"Anytime young one." Meta Knight started to walk away, but stopped. Bandana Dee waited for him to say something else, but nothing happened. When he figured nothing else would occur, he saw Meta Knight teleport away. Bandana Dee heard Meta Knight's words echo, and when he made out what he said, his eyes widened in amazement.

"See you on the Battlefield, Star Warrior."

What did he just say? He called him a Star Warrior? See you there? What did that mean? It's like Meta Knight had all the faith in the world. All the faith that a little, yet brave Waddle Dee would make his way into one of the world's most popular fighting games.

One Week Later...

"POOOYYYOOO!"

Kirby felt a sword sweep his face with a great speed. After being pushed back about 6 feet, he hit the ground with a great thud. Kirby, Meta Knight and Dedede had made it to Smash Bros. They were in an 8-player team battle mode, though only 7 fighters were on the arena. It was Team Kirby VS. Team Fire Emblem. King Dedede ran past Kirby towards their target: Marth. His sword, the Falchion, was pretty strong. It had to be, considering the fact how it was a fang from Naga. However, Meta Knight's Galaxia was created by Fultron, and it could break the sound barrier. King Dedede didn't even get the chance to attack, because the bat-like knight flew into the fray from above. Marth was able to block and counter Meta Knight's swings, but Marth also had back-up. Ike and Lucina came running from behind Kirby and Dedede. Ike took Kirby by the arm, threw him up into the air and unleashed his Aether upon him. As Kirby was brought back down to the ground, in great pain, Ike smiled to himself. He knew THAT fighter was down for the count. Next was Meta Knight. Lucina and Marth fought Meta Knight bravely. Meta Knight was able to dodge Marth's sword, but Lucina was another story. She seemed much quicker and stronger than Marth. That seemed odd, considering the fact how Marth and Lucina had all of the same moves. Within seconds, Meta Knight was overwhelmed. He brought up his shield, but with Marth's and Lucina's Neutral B working together, his shield was broken instantly. Meta Knight swayed from side to side, dizziness overtaking him. Ike dropped behind him and smash attacked him. Meta Knight fell back next to Kirby, as he doubled over in pain. Two down, one to go. King Dedede sat there, mouth wide open. It was that moment, he knew he screwed up. He had already thrown a Gordo at Lucina. She was able to counter and reflect that faster than he could blink. Marth and Ike unleashed a flurry of melee attacks on him, and after they were done, Robin dropped in from above.

"Where are all these people comin' from?!" Dedede thought to himself. Robin quickly unleashed a Thoron at Dedede, and Ike finished him off with a Quick Draw. Dedede flew back on top of Kirby, next to Meta Knight.

"Ow! Why'd that hurt so much?!" Dedede exclaimed wildly.

"Well Sire, we are outnumbered." Meta Knight mentioned. "There's only three of us and four of them."

"What?" the King gasped. "You done miscalcufied."

Meta Knight, not even sure if that was a word, couldn't move. He didn't have the energy. From the looks of it, neither did his teammates.

"You fools." Robin said to the 3 fighters. "Didn't you know Ike fights for his friends?"

"Well it WAS time to tip the scales." Ike replied.

"Hello?" Lucina asked. "Can we stop quoting each other and finish this?"

Kirby's eyes began to water as he watched his opponents charge up their smash attacks. If only Bandana Dee were here. His spear could beat out their swords. Plus, he missed his friend. He didn't want him to leave. King Dedede closed his eyes, knowing they were defeated. Meta Knight lied there, not knowing what else to do. Kirby knew it would be a loooong time before he could meet up with Bandana Waddle Dee again. However, at the same time, he felt it wouldn't be long at all.

"Poyoo."

Back at castle Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee walked up and down the halls, patrolling the castle with the other 11,999 Waddle Dees that lived there. He was left in charge while the King was off Smashing, when he suddenly felt a pain in his conscious. He knew that somewhere out there, somehow, his friends were in pain. He didn't know if it was physically or mentally, but he knew they were in pain. Alongside that pain came courage. That same courageous feeling he got when he and his friends were fighting Landia. That same feeling when he saw Kirby transform into Ultra Sword Kirby for the first time. He felt it because he knew they had his back, and he had theirs. However, he wasn't there with them. They weren't there with him. Why, then, did he have this feeling? He then realized it was because his pals were in danger. They needed support. They needed Player 4 out of 4. They needed Bandana Waddle Dee. But... how? The only way he could join them is if he got the invitation. He was shaking now. His fellow Waddle Dees could sense his tension, and looked at each other, waiting to see what he would do. Was Bandana Dee going to go? Was he going to stay? He wasn't sure...

This is what happens when the Kirby clan splits up. They need each other. Alone they are incredible. Together? Unstoppable. That's what makes a team. The Kirby Team. Don't split them up! Vote for Bandana Waddle Dee here, so the team can reassemble once more! . /us/


End file.
